Sanji
Introduction Personality One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crewmember. He is extrmely amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily and being very close to both Boa Hancock and the mermaid Shirahoshi, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He is also amorous toward females of different humanoid species such as mermaids and minks. Despite his pervert nature Sanji has some self control, stemming from his loyalty to his crew and his friends, as shown despite being excited by the idea of sexual interaction with Giselle Gewelle, if he would kill his comrades, but refused saying he would not betray his friends, even for a lady. History (One piece Manga) Five World War Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Arc Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Relationships Acts of Order Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division Due to the 1st Division specializing in close-range combat, Sanji was assigned to this division, where he befriended the soldiers. While he is already acquainted with the soldiers from his world, such as his fellow crew member Zoro, he quickly befriend the soldiers from the other world, such as Choiji, such as their love for food and Ichigo, due to him being a Act of Order like his captain and friend Monkey D. Luffy. Due to his perverted nature, he is infatuated with all the female soldiers of the Division (along with all the women within the whole Alliance), such as Kurotsuchi, Sakura Haruno, Nelliel Tu OderSchvank, Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana and Karui. And due to his chivalrous nature, he is willing to put his life on the line to protect pretty any female on his side, which was shown, when he went and saved Kurotsuchi and Karui from Jerome Guizbatt at the Battle of Anemones Plains. Shunsui Kyoraku Gildarts Clive Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Sanji is infatuated with Kagura. While currently, Sanji has not interacted with Kagura much, but he did nearly attack Roronoa Zoro when he assumed Zoro had broken Kagura's Archenemy sword. Likewise he was happy when Kagura had returned back to the 1st Division. Choiji Akimichi Choza Akimichi Sakura Haruno Elfman Strauss Yasutora Sado Brook Bacchus Groh Nelliel Tu OderSchvank Karui Milliana Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Milliana is a victim of Sanji's perverse nature. Sani once lifted her up and twirled her around, commenting on how cute she was, which led to Milliana scratching his face. Kurotsuchi 2nd Division Renji Abarai [[5th Division|'5th Division']] Tony Tony Chopper Killer B Coalition As a member of an Alliance, he is a swore enemy to the Coalition, especially by the World Government due to being one of the Straw Hat Pirates strongest members. Although, due to his perverted nature, he is even attracted to female members of the Coalition, as shown first when he was called upon to aid in the invasion at Chitsujo Palace, that when he first gazed at Ikaruga fighting Renji Abarai, he immediately amorously stared at her breast and yelled at Renji for attacking her (despite him being a new ally). Also during the Battle of Worth Woodsea, when Giselle Gewelle appeared, Sanji was not only attracted to her, but was also quick to defend her as well when Chad pointed out she was the one controlling the civilians. As well as, after finding out about Erza Knightwalker was captured, he sent her a gourmet dinner to her and the other indoctrinated Coalition soldiers, but gave her a bigger portion along with a love note, much to Knightwalker disgust. Powers and Abilities Trivia ND revealed in a Q/A that Sanji used the dossier to know all the notable women of the Alliance. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series)